Friends, Family, Redemption
by 1230-flight
Summary: Old friends and family reunite, villains become heroes. How will ones past effect their future?
1. Origins 1

"_I had just arrived at my new home in a small town in the north-western borders of the late Kingdom of Acorn. Naturally, to meet new people I went to the local bar. Let's just put it as they don't take kindly to children. Add on the fact that law enforcement was practically non-existent. And I'm in for a good one. _

"Hey everyone, look at this two-tailed freak," a large mobian lion laughs. Two other goons join in.

Tails responds by casually sweeping the bar stool the lion is sitting on with his namesakes. Knocking the stool and the lion onto the ground. This causes laughter to fill the room. Quickly, the other two goons are upon Tails.

"You just made a big mistake, kid," one of the goons growls. The second one readies a punch.

Tails sees the attack coming. When the punch is thrown Tails catches it in his namesakes, and throws the goon to the ground.

"Let's get out of here!" the goons get up and stumble out the door, tripping over themselves.

The rest of the people in the bar start cheering and clapping at Tails' performance.

_The bartender thanked me and told me that I was always welcome at his bar. And also that those goons scared off some business. But the important part happened when I left the bar…_

"Excuse me, mister," a small arctic fox says shyly. "I was watching what you did from the window. Thank you so much, one of those goons killed my father."

"You're welcome… Wait! Did you say that one of them killed your father?" Tails asks, concerned.

"Y-yeah, I don't have any parents left," the arctic fox says sadly.

"Do you have a home?" Tails asks, even more concerned.

"N-no."

At this Tails felt too sorry for the kit to walk away.

"Well, I have a spare bedroom at my new place. And if you don't mind helping out at my new business, you can stay there," Tails offers.

"Wait, are you offering me a home!" the fox squeal.

"Yes, and before that. What's your name?"

"My name is Mary Miller, what's yours?"

"Name's Miles Prower, but call me Tails."

_She moved in and became like a little sister to me. The lack of law enforcement disturbed me, so I started practicing law. I learn quickly, and in a few months I had a law office a story below my condo. _

"Well Tails, looks like Prower and Miller Law Offices are looking good," Mary says looking at the finished office with pride.

"Yep, we did a great job. I wonder who our first client will be?"

_That question was answered shortly. We had just come back from a fishing trip, taking our usual route home through an alley when we ran into three certain people. _

"Come on Banjo, we got to keep running!" A lanky sheep in blue jeans and an artsy leather jacket, helping a bear in a black doublet a brown trench coat, and bleack trousers hobble through the alley.

The bear trips on something, causing him and the sheep to fall to the ground. Tails and Mary quickly run over to the duo on the ground.

"What happened to you!?" Tails asks kneeling next to the bear.

"I-I was in a bar, a wolf attacked me. It got to the point where I had to hold him off with my gun. He rushed me, I panicked *pant* and shot him. His sister then shot me in the leg, Alex helped me get out," the bear wheezes.

Tails and Mary help the bear prop himself up on a wall. He reveals his name to be Benjamin Bar, and the sheep to be Alexandre Mouton.

"Bang!" a gunshot rings out through the night.

The group turns their heads, and sees a female mobian wolf in a detective's uniform.

"You four get out of the way so I can shoot this no-good murderer!" the wolf barks, venom pouring out of her mouth.

"Wait, from what we hear this was nothing but justified self-defence," Tails says staying right in between the wolf and the bear.

"It doesn't matter he still shot my brother dead!"

"But he didn't want to, he would have probably died if he didn't. Please think for a moment. If you shoot him dead, you'll be no better than him."

The wolf glares, holding the gun prone on its target. Unwavering for a few long moments. Before her glare turns into tears. She drops her gun, and falls to the ground sobbing. Quickly Mary runs over to comfort her.

"I-I almost killed an innocent man," The wolf sobs, "How can I ever forgive myself?"

"It's alright, you didn't kill him. You realized what you were doing and stopped. Just arrest him, he'll go on trial. You witnessed the crime, so testify," Mary comforts the wolf.

"Alright, bear-boy, you're under arrest," the wolf states, her confidence returning.

Benjamin nods and holds his hands out so the wolf can cuff him.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name," Mary says to the wolf.

"My name's Alandria Wolf, one of the few detectives in this town," Alandria says proudly.

"We'll see you later, Alandria," Mary says waving as she walks away from the alley.

"Wait for me!" Alexandre yells stumbling after the two foxes.

Later that night the three of them arrive back at the law office.

"This is a nice place you have here," Alexandre falls into one of the sofas in the reception area of the office.

"Yep, me and my little sister here built it ourselves," Tails states proudly.

"You'll defend Benjamin tomorrow, right?" Alexandre asks, his tone taking a complete one-eighty.

"You bet!" Mary states before Tails can even think.

"W-what she said," Tails quickly says nodding.

"Thanks guys. Mind if I crash here tonight?"

"Yeah I'll be doing some work tonight, and you Mary?" Tails walks over to his desk.

"I'll turn in," she yawns before heading upstairs.

"Well goodnight," Tails and Alexandre say at the same time.

"You too," she heads upstairs, shutting the door behind her.

"So Alexandre, what do you do?" Tails asks looking up from his desk.

"Well I'm an artist and a writer. I am what you call creative. Banjo is a bounty hunter, I would make more 'irregular' plans to help him catch his bounty. Some were pretty funny. Like the time I built a fake house around a pit. Banjo chased the guy in, and 'Thud!' He fell right into the pit," Alexandre chuckles nostalgically.

"Well I'll be sleeping now, good night," Alexandre yawn before closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Alexandre," Tails says with a smile before going back to his work.


	2. Origins 2 (The First Trial)

"Wake up big bro! It's a big day, you'll be defending your first client," Mary violently shakes Tails by his shoulders. "W-what, I'm up!" Tails jolts awake sitting fully upright in his seat. "You fell asleep working, **again**," Mary sighs as she pours a cup of coffee for her. "Alright Tails, this is going to be an easy trial," Alexandre happily states. "And why's that?" Tails aks looking over at the sheep. "All you'll have to prove is that Banjo committed justifiable homicide, better known as self-defence," Alexandre casually strolls over to the coffee machine to pour his own cup. "Heh, I guess so. Well, I'll be getting changed. I'll be back down in a few," Tails says, getting up from his desk and heading upstairs. Alexandre finishes making his cup of joe. He takes it from the machine. But he accidentally slips, and pours the dark fiery liquid on himself. "Youch!" he screams, "This is hotter than I thought it would be!" "Oh god! Are you alright?" Mary rushes over to. She grabs the ice pack sitting next to the coffee machine and hands it to him. He takes the ice pack and presses it against his burn. "Jesus, how hot does Tails like his coffee?" the sheep groans. "Well, he actually hates that coffee machine, and he's always talking about 'how he's going to buy a new one,'" Mary sighs. "Well, he better," Alexandre grumbles. Tails comes back down the stairs wearing a white dress shirt, black slacks, a blue waistcoat, a black tie, and dress shoes. "I see you burnt yourself on the coffee machine," Tails sighs, noticing Alexandre with the ice pack. "No shit Sherlock," Alexandre scowls. "Yeah I should buy a new machine some time soon…" Tails walks over to his desk, and grabs his suitcase. Mary lets out a "see I told you sigh" before heading to the door. Once Tails has his gear, he makes it to the door, Alexandre follows close behind. Once outside they climb into Tails' car and head to the courthouse. They arrive, park the car, gather their luggage and head to the defendant lobby, "Alex, is this my lawyer?" Benjamin gets up from his chair, upon seeing the trio's arrival. "You bet Banjo, this man is going to get you off the hook!" Alexandre plops down in one of the chairs, kicking his feet up on another. "Well actually, I'm six, so not a 'man' yet," Tails mumbles. In a few minutes the trial starts. The prosecutor seems overly confident. "I hope he doesn't have a reason to be acting that way…" Tails thinks. "Now begins the trial of Benjamin Bar. Is the prosecution ready?" the judge, an old mobian beaver asks. "I'm always ready, your honor," the prosecutor, a brown mobian hedgehog boasts loudly. "Is the defence ready?" "The defense is ready, your honor." "Good, will the prosecution wake their opening statement? "Yes, yesterday night, around 9:00 PM the defendant murdered a police officer in a bar. He used a 44. Caliber pistol to carry out the crime. The prosecution submits the pistol as evidence," the hedgehog briefs. "The court accepts this as evidence," the judge nods. "The prosecution also calls a witness to the stand who witnesses the murder take place," the prosecutor starts fanning his hair with one of his hands. "Who does this asshole think he is?" Mary whispers. "Manfred Von Karma probably," Tails whispers back. "The prosecution calls Ms. Alandria Wolf to the stand," the prosecutor proclaims. A bailiff escorts Alandria to the stand. "Name and occupation?" the prosecutor looks at Alandria. "Alandria Wolf, I'm a detective tha…" "That's enough witness, now what happened on the night in question?" the prosecutor cuts her off. -Witness Testimony: The Murder- "_It was about 9:00 PM."_ "_My brother and I were at the bar."_ "_He… may have had a little too much to drink."_ "_That's when the defendant and Mr. Mouton arrived at the scene."_ "_The defendant accidentally bumped into my brother, knocking him off of his bar stool."_ "_The victim then attacked the defendant."_ "_The defendant then took a few steps back and drew his gun."_ "_My brother rushed him."_ "_I heard a loud bang, and a shatter."_ "_I looked over and saw my brother slumped over."_ \- - "We also have the autopsy report, and the bullet. The bullet's ballistic markings match those of the gun," Alandria stays calm and collected the whole time. "Hmmm, in this case, it sounds like Mr. Bar did kill Mr. Wolf. The court accepts these pieces as evidence (Autopsy Report: "9:00-9:30. Death due to blood loss, from a 44. Caliber pistol. The bullet was found in the body). The defense may cross examine the witness," the judge looks down, processing the testimony. -Cross Examination: The Murder- "_It was about 9:00 PM."_ "_My brother and I were at the bar."_ "_He… may have had a little too much to drink."_ "Stop right there! If you were drunk, how long were you in the bar for?" Tails punches his desk with the bottom of his hand. "About… twenty minutes," she looks up for a moment, thinking. "Witness please continue your testimony," the judge stares forward. "_That's when the defendant and Mr. Mouton arrived at the scene."_ "_The defendant accidentally bumped into my brother, knocking him off of his bar stool."_ "_The victim then attacked the defendant."_ "_The defendant then took a few steps back and drew his gun."_ "_My brother rushed him."_ "_I heard a loud bang, and a shatter."_ "Stop right there! 'A shatter?'" Tails scratches his upper lip. "Yes, it was the bottles behind the bar. I believe that the bullet passed through my brother and shattered the bottles." "Objection!" Tails points his left finger at Alandria, "I find that theory hard to believe, because the bullet was found inside the body of the victim!" "Objection! This is irrelevant, your honor!" the prosecutor yelps. "Objection! The possibilities of a second bullet at the crime scene, could mean that there could be a second shooter!" Tails slams his desk. "The defense requests that the police investigate the crime scene to find the second bullet, and check for ballistic markings. And in the meantime, the defence also requests that we have a recess until the police have completed this task." "Objection! How do we know that the defendant didn't shoot two bullets that night?" "Objection! Simply we just check the cylinder," Tails pops the cylinder out the side of the pistol… "Take that!" Tails shows the entirety of the courtroom a single bullet missing from the gun. "Ack!" the prosecutor is sweating bullets, and is slumped over his desk. "The defence's request stands," the judge slams his gavel. "I declare a recess until the police have finished investigating the crime scene." "_Uggh, is this what I'm going to have to go through every time?"_ Both lawyers return to their respective lobbies. "I… survived…" Tails stumbles across the room and falls into one of the sofas. "GOD DAMNIT!" Alexandre screams in pain. "GET THE HELL OF ME!" Tails bites his lip, and quickly gets off Alexandre. "S-sorry man…" Tails apologizes bashfully. The defence team paces around the lobby for the sixty longest minutes of their lives, until… "Guys, we found something on the crime scene!" Alandria tumbles through the door, panting loudly. "Here's your second *pant* bullet *pant,*" Alandria hands Tails a ziplock bag, containing a small bullet. "Oh, and one teensy weensy thing… both bullets have no ballistic markings. They were fired from a strange line of firearms, prefered by bounty hunters and assassins. "What! Why didn't I hear about this earlier?!" Tails recoils from the shock. "Er, um… the precinct sorta hadn't done the tests yet…" Alandria breaks eye contact and scratches the back of her head. "Who the hell is working down there?!" "Er, um… detectives…?" "Arrggg," Tails grumbles. "Mr. Prower, the recess is over," a bailiff announces, walking into the lobby. "About time…" Tails grumbles to himself. To be continued… 


End file.
